The present invention relates to mop heads and similar cleaning devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a mop head designed for simultaneously cleaning and drying floors and other surfaces in a single motion without the use of soap or other cleaning agents.
Many different types of mop heads have been developed for cleaning floors and other surfaces. Most existing mop heads are designed to be dipped in soap and water then wrung out before use. Unfortunately, the mop heads often leave too much mater on the surface being cleaned even after they are wrung out. Thus, the surface must either be dried with a towel or a separate dry mop or left unused while it air dries.
Additionally, conventional mop heads do not clean surfaces effectively when used with water only. Thus, conventional mop heads are typically used with soap or other cleaning agents, and this is undesirable for people who prefer to eliminate or at least minimize the use of cleaning agents for health or environmental reasons.